Common Life
by Ela JungShim
Summary: Drabble tentang satu hari Jung Yunho yang 'unik' di tengah kesibukan DBSK berpromosi 'Something' . Pair : JungYunho x ShimChangmin HOMIN! HOMIN! HOMIN! Yhis is my drabble for FEBRUARY IN LOVE HOMIN FANFIC FESTIVAL !


.

.

Author **Ela JungShim **presents

A Semi-Canon drabble

**"Common Life"**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** : T

**Length** : Oneshoot

**Desclaimer** : Yunho and Changmin are belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK. Ela hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk di jadikan tokoh di ff ini.

**Warn** : TYPO's! Weird drabble

This is only Fan Fiction! Fanfiction=FanFiksi+Cerita fiksi/tidak nyata buatan seorang fans. Jadi buat yang tidak suka couplenya, silahkan angkat kaki, dan jangan jadikan sebuah fanfiksi sebagai dasar untuk memBashing orang, couple ataupun artis yang namanya dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oO~FEBRUARY IN LOVE HOMIN FANFIC FESTIVAL~Oo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

"Hyuuuuuuuuunggg! Ayo cepaaaatt!" teriakan melengking dari maknae DBSK itu memenuhi apartemnt milik Yunho.

"Demi Tuhan, Changmin! Kenapa kau pagi-pagi sudah berada disini?!" balas Yunho sambil berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi. Jujur, ini adalah salah satu dari hal yang membuatnya menyesal sudah—terpaksa— memberikan kunci apartementnya kepada bandmate-nya itu. "Hari ini jadwal kita kan hanya nanti malam perform Something di Inkigayo."

"Karena aku tahu kau akan bermalas-malasan seharian ini, makanya aku kesini!" sahut Changmin dengan kencang. Meskipun begitu, kini tangannya sudah aktif berkutat di dapur. Mengeluarkan beberapa macam kotak bekal besar dari tas ranselnya, dan memasukkan salah satunya ke dalam microwave untuk di hangatkan.

"Aish! Tak bisakah kau biarkan aku bersantai sebelum minggu depan kita mulai tampil lagi di semua tempat? Hanya minggu ini saja kita agak vakum dari promosi dan hanya mengadakan acara fansign disana-sini. Ini kesempatan untuk bersantai Min~ " keluh Yunho dengan nada yang agak merengek.

"Dasar bodoh! Kalau kau bersantai-santai, nanti begitu jadwal kita kembali penuh, kau akan kesusahan sendiri! Seperti sekarang ini contohnya, kau jam segini baru mandi, pasti juga kau belum sarapan kan? Bayangkan kalau nanti perutmu sakit dan sampai nanti malam belum sembuh. Kau sendiri yang akan kesusuahan kan? Kalaupun nanti malam kau masih memaksa tampil, belum tentu sakit perutmu itu besok sudah sembuh. Padahal setelah inkigayo, jadwal kita akan benar-benar penuh lai!" merepet Changmin panjang lebar.

"..."

"Huh! Sekarang kau diam begitu? Apa kau sudah mengakui kalau ucapanku benar, Jung?" teriak Changmin lagi saat ia tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Yunho.

'JEBAL NAJOM KKAEUJIMA.. EOJETBAM HANSUMDO MOTJATDANMALLYA..'

Changmin hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar leadernya itu malah menyahutinya dengan menyanyikan lagu mereka dengan keras di kamar mandi. Kelakuan hyungnya satu itu...

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah, dan melanjutkan untuk mengeluarkan berbagai macam makanan yang sudah ia beli di jalan. Makanan untuk sarapan mereka berdua.

"Hyung, mandi yang benar! Sebelum keluar dari shower, keringkan dirimu dengan benar. Jangan sampai aku melihat genangan air dimana-mana! Selain itu, bersihkan wajahmu dengan facial wash yang ada di wastafel. Dan ingat, jangan memencet pasta gigi dari tengah!" cerocos Changmin sambil menyiapkan piring dan peralatan lainnya untuk makan.

Dan jawaban yang di dapat Changmin hanyalah suara nyanyin Yunho yang semakin mengeras, dan juga bunyi kecipak air—tanda kalau leadernya itu sedang ngedance di bawah guyuran shower.

"Oh, dan aku lupa hyung, tadi aku membelikanmu daging BBQ di tempat biasa, dan sekarang sedang aku hangatkan!" teriak Changmin yang kini mengeluarkan kotak t*upperware yang bisa di masukkan ke dalam microwave, dan menatap daging hangat itu dengan senang. Ini adalah makanan kesukaan sang leader DBSK.

"CHANGDOLA SARANGHAEEEEE~!"

Dan Changmin hanya bisa tertawa mendengar respon Yunho padanya itu.

"Dasar bodoh!" makinya sambil tersenyum manis dengan pipi yang sedikit dihiasi semburat merah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oO~FEBRUARY IN LOVE HOMIN FANFIC FESTIVAL~Oo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Legooo~!" seruan excited terdengar keras dari pojok toko yang menjual beraneka macam mainan, termasuk Lego.

Yunho hanya mendesah begitu ia sadar kalau ia sudah di seret maknaenya ini ke toko mainan. Toko yang selama ini selalu ia jauhi, karena selalu berakhir dengan tabungannya yang berkurang dalam jumlah besar, dalam hitungan detik.

Jadi, karena inikah Changmin ke tempatnya pagi-pagi, menyuruhnya untuk cepat mandi dan bersiap-siap. Dan bahkan sampai mampir ke restaurant favorite mereka untuk membelikannya daging BBQ kesukaannya. Ternyata inilah tujuan aslinya. Menyogoknya dengan daging BBQ hanya demi LEGO!

"Whoaahh... disini koleksinya ternyata banyak juga. Benar kata Kyu, disini menjual Lego juga! Whooaahhh.. Ini sama dengan milikku yang waktu itu beli di Jepang!" cerocos namja tinggi itu sambil memperhatikan tumpukan Lego yang tertata rapi di rak pojok toko itu.

Yunho berkomat-kamit dalam hati agar maknaenya itu tak menemukan lego yang menarik hatinya. Ingin sekali menarik maknaenya itu agar keliar dari tempat ini, tapi mendengar seruan-seruan bahagia itu, ia jadi tidak tega.

"WHOAH! Ya Tuhan, mereka punya seri yang ini!" teriak Changmin heboh seraya mengambil satu kotak besar bergambar pesawat luar angkasa.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Yunho langsung mengelus dompetnya yang ada di kantung belakangnya.

_'Tidak. Kali ini ia tidak akan luluh pada Changmin. Kali ini ia tidak akan membelikan lego itu untuk Changmin. Changmin harus belajar untuk membayar Lego-nya sendiri!'_ tekadnya dalam hati.

"Hyung, hyung! Yunho hyung! Lihat, ini model pesawat StarWars IV ! Oh my God~ Ini limited edition yang sudah kucari dari dulu! Ah, aku ingin memilikinyaaaa~ " pijar bahagia yang terpancar dari kedua mata bulat-mirip-bambi- Changmin benar-benar membuat Yunho sedikit tertegun. Membuat tangannya yang tadi menjaga dompetnya itu kini terkulai.

Tak tahu kenapa, setiap melihat pancaran mata Changmin yang berbinar senang seperti anak kecil itu selalu membuat Yunho ingin memanjakan dan membuat maknaenya itu tetap senang.

"Ambil saja, aku akan membelikannya untukmu."

Dan sebelum benak Yunho sempat berpikir, mulutnya sudah mendahuluinya untuk berucap seperti itu. Begitu sadar, ia segera melirik label harga yang tertera, dan mata musangnya melotot tak percaya. Mahal sekali!

"A-ah, Changmin-ah, ucapanku tadi—"

"—Jeongmal? Hyung benar-benar akan membelikan Lego ini untukku? Yunho hyung saranghae~!"

Yunho yang tak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya itu kini hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap maknaenya yang kini tersenyum manis kepadanya setelah mengucap kata 'saranghae' itu.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas tanda ia menyerah. Ia mengambil dompetnya yang ada di saku belakang celana jeansnya, membukanya dan mengambil sebuah kartu berwarna platina yang berlogokan salah satu Bank besar di Korea Selatan. "Bayar pakai ini di kasir." ucap Yunho dengan nada final.

"Yeaaaayyy~! Yunho hyung is the best!" seru Changmin yang sigap mengambil kartu ATM Platinujm Card itu dari tangan Yunho, dan dengan senang sambil berjalan cepat agar ia cepat sampai ke kasir. Kedua tangan maknaenya itu memeluk kotak Lego bergambar pesawat StarWars dan terlihat sedikit berlari dengan tak sabarnya.

Tak ayal, Yunho langsung mengulum senyum melihat tingkah Changmin yang mirip seperti anak kecil yang di belikan permen. Meskipun pada aslinya, ia akan mengurangi tabungannya dengan nominal yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit.

"Brat!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~OMAKE~**

.

_Tringg~!_

Changmin yang tengah membayar Lego-nya itu mengambil S*msung Galaxy N*te III miliknya untuk melihat pesan yang masuk.

From : Looks like a Mafia GwangJung

"Aku akan mendapatkan santapan malamku setelah acara Music Bank selesai. Aku akan menggenjot tubuhmu dengan cepat dan keras, sementara kau menyelesaikan untuk merakit lego-mu."

.

.

.

**~END~**

Annyeeeeooonggg~!

I'm here for FEBRUARY IN LOVE HOMIN FANFIC FESTIVAL!

Hahahaha, ini cerita absurd yang cuma Ela buat dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya. Jadi maaf kalau ceritanya nggak jelas begini.

Yang pasti, ayo ramaikan kancan per-HOMIN-an di bulan february ini~!

Last, review ya~


End file.
